


E is for Easter Egg

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: summerbee業火點題再起！好久沒寫東西兄弟了一寫就這麼雷xDb→summerbee驅魔系列世界觀三創衍生→普獨+英米，有R18→會有產卵情節，不適者迴避
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	1. E is for Easter Egg - 01.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《W is for Witchcraft》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737694) by summerbee. 



拜爾修米特家的祖傳房子，是這方圓十里內最有規模的古老大宅，不只外頭的庭院和葡萄園，後方那片森林也算在他們家的範圍中，這是當地居民都知道的事。

但他們並不曉得，在地底下，拜爾修米特家還存有常人難以想像的空間。此時拜爾修米特家的弟弟路德維希所處的房間，就已經巨大得連其中數不盡的書都無法賦予壓迫感。

這些一般人當然不會知道──那本就屬於「另一邊」的世界。路德維希放下白色粉筆，書庫中央的魔法陣在他的計算下，每個角度都一絲不苟，精巧地誘導了長眠於這些古老魔法書籍中的殘餘魔力，數量龐大，連血統已經相當稀薄的他，體內的魔法迴路都被激得隱隱發出共鳴的陣痛。

選在這裡是對的，連我這種毫無天份的人都能感受到改變的可能。雖然路德維希仍帶有罪惡感，認為自己不該這樣對待拜爾修米特家長期守護的各類魔法書，但一想到哥哥身體內魔法迴路修復的可能性，他突然又覺得沒有什麼需要畏懼的。

哥哥是拜爾修米特家百年來唯一返祖的孩子。只要能修好他的迴路，那豐沛的瑪納………拜爾修米特家的振興指日可待。

閉上眼睛，路德維希念出了禁忌的咒語。

  
※

  
吉爾伯特分明坐在沙發中，眼神卻顯得蠢蠢欲動。他的焦躁顯而易見，並且逐步攀升，直到聽見門鈴聲響起。已經過現代化改裝的智能房屋在吉爾伯特匆匆跳起時就因為感應到手勢而打開對講機，帶點剛抽完菸的沙啞聲音從另一頭傳來：「柯克蘭工廠的鮪魚罐頭來了，簽收一下。」

救星！吉爾伯特的眼神都亮了起來，他粗暴地拉開大門，卻在瞬間的呆愣後發出幾乎破音的咒罵：「亞瑟．柯克蘭！該死的──滾回你大西洋的另一邊！怎麼是你！」

知道自己在歐陸圈內的名聲並不好，亞瑟卻很明白吉爾伯特對自己的排斥並不只是因為這個。如果是平常，對這種態度惡劣的客戶，亞瑟早就轉頭走人。但現在他需要這個案子，只能聳聳肩，硬是撥開吉爾伯特的手闖進屋內：「我剛才可是說話了，許久不見，吉爾你的智商實在是非常令人有懷舊感。」

聽出自己被這個金髮驅魔師恥笑沒長腦子，勾起過去和此人交手回憶的吉爾伯特卻沒發現這是亞瑟柯克蘭刻意賣弄的親近，他終究沒真的趕走來人，口氣卻還是帶有不甘願：「你的聲音和安德烈一模一樣……柯克蘭工廠沒人了嗎，竟然派最麻煩的傢伙來……特地從大西洋那邊抽人？」

「我正好這週回來，而且剛好在瑞士。」對於人在歐陸的理由含糊帶過，亞瑟環顧四周，發現這房子和兒時的記憶幾乎沒有兩樣。哼笑了下這些魔法世家的戀舊，他熟門熟路地自己拿杯子從水龍頭接了水，這才正眼看向銀髮赤眼的男子：「所以拜爾修米特家找罐頭工廠想下什麼訂單？是你膀胱終於要爆了、找我們來幫忙導尿？」

一聽就知道亞瑟是在暗諷自己魔力淤塞的問題，正想大聲反駁的吉爾伯特卻突然想起以家族名義尋求柯克蘭家協助的目的。雖然來的是意料之外的人，但正是因為自己在魔力迴路損壞前和這男人鬥過不少次，他才更清楚亞瑟．柯克蘭也是不吃素的狠角色。

「……阿西──路德維希、我弟──他，不太舒服。」

「那你該找醫生。德國沒有健康保險嗎？」亞瑟眉頭一挑，本以為吉爾伯特會氣得跳腳，對方卻只是眉頭深鎖，像是陷入了回憶：「……已經一週了。上週開始，阿西突然和我說，他身體不太舒服。」

「你以為我們沒有找過醫生？看不出任何異狀。本來以為只是太累……但我弟弟的精神越來越奇怪，常常發呆、分心……」

一聽就知道重頭戲要來，果然亞瑟甫作此想，就聽見吉爾伯特的結語：「三天前他躲到後面森林的小屋──你知道的，以前我和法蘭把你關在那裡過──，再也沒出來過。我想靠近，但是卻被『擋在』外面，晚上還會聽見我弟的叫聲……很痛的那種。」

「嗯哼，感人熱淚，為你和路德維希的兄弟情乾杯。」發出大不列顛式的感嘆，亞瑟的聳肩卻是十足的亞美利加風格：「但我猜路德只是覺得你很煩，暫時不想見你而已。」

「我弟才不會嫌我煩！」完全沒否認自己和路德維希感情好，事關兄弟，吉爾伯特可沒那麼容易被耍得團團轉。畢竟在受傷之前，他可才是耍人的那方：「這不是多餘的焦慮，我懷疑路德維希被惡魔附身了──這是罐頭工廠的業務吧？我正式委託柯克蘭處理這件事。」

這才總算把精神放到吉爾伯特身上，這個圈子的人都知道言語帶有意義，白髮男子剛才一段話中，肯定與強調字詞的數量太多，這可能會形成一種咒語，吉爾伯特不可能不知道。

「根據？」從口袋中掏出菸盒才想起吉爾伯特戒菸已久，亞瑟趕緊拿出隨身菸灰缸，這才得到吉爾伯特一個微幅的點頭，然後在煙霧中聽見男人的猜測：「復活節要到了，這是拜爾修米特家的大事……『曬書』的日子，阿西不會放下這個工作。」

拜爾修米特家族長年作為魔法書庫的守護者，定期梳理書庫內每本書在日復一日中交雜的魔力，可說是血統中的任務、也是當初他們對瑪納的契約。所有這邊的人都知道這事，亞瑟當然也不例外。

「我只得開始工作。」血液中的古老誓約讓吉爾伯特再擔心兄弟也得開始曬書，而這也是他越發擔心起路德維希的原因：「梳理既存的瑪納，對梳理人的魔力要求不高，但我卻……常常疲憊，這並非只是單純缺少人手，你先記住這點。」

「再來是，我發現……有人最近打開過書庫的禁書區，但拜爾修米特家從半年前──我受傷之後──就不再有訪客。」

事情明朗了。亞瑟用力吸氣，讓真相和菸草味貫穿肺部：「最後是，比你還廢的路德維希，竟然能用調動森林的瑪納把你擋在屋子外面。」

除非路德維希看了禁書，召喚出惡魔、以整個拜爾修米特家和吉爾伯特的魔力為糧食，才有可能。

手握成拳，差點就要揮到亞瑟臉上。吉爾伯特幾乎是拼命提醒自己當初推測出這點時灼燒胃部的痛感，才能避免對這辱罵自己兄弟的男人動手。

冷靜、你找不了教會，除魔這事，柯克蘭們是你最後能找的專家。反覆叨念著壓抑憤怒的話，吉爾伯特最後只是點了點頭，說服自己這只是針對事實部份的承認。

  
※TBC.


	2. E is for Easter Egg - 02.

  
拍了拍身上不存在的灰塵，亞瑟站起身子，叼著菸的嘴角一撇，示意對方自己得去看看狀況。後門外的小徑連角度都不曾變化幾分，憑藉兒時的記憶，他很快便在視線中發現關過自己的木屋。

每往木屋的方向踏出一步，亞瑟就越是感到步伐沈重。彷彿在地球上體會了重力的改變，亞瑟輕微地改變著呼吸，空氣中散落的瑪納隨著他的呼吸和體內的魔力壓漸漸平衡，卻也只是讓他走到了門前，再也無法寸進半點。

從口袋中掏出測量儀，果不其然，以這棟屋子為中心，整個森林都覆蓋了高密度的瑪納，像是強烈的高氣壓一樣排除所有魔力體。

「路德維希。」眼角餘光瞥見幾步之外神情緊張的吉爾伯特，亞瑟沒多說什麼，只是大力敲響門板：「是我！柯克蘭家的亞瑟！開門！吉爾這白痴擔心你！」

「……是你。」路德維希的聲音透過門板顯得模糊，卻不掩其中的驚訝。沉默了好一會兒，男人的聲音才又再次傳來：「是大哥請你來的？謝謝，但我沒事，亞瑟和大哥都請回吧，晚上的森林非常冷。」

「那你還待在這裡？」忍不住拉高聲量，想到這幾天的溝通無果，吉爾伯特被時光消磨得差不多的脾氣，也漸漸顯露出來：「馬上回家！和我一起！」

「不。」

「路德維希！」

「不！」

沒管吉爾伯特被自家弟弟氣得跳腳，亞瑟此時插入的聲音倒顯得特別冷靜，甚至帶有一點殘忍：「我很遺憾這事恐怕不是你說了算，路德維希。」

翻找起風衣口袋中的東西，亞瑟拿出一支空彈匣，又翻找到一盒子彈，那些浸在血紅液體中的彈頭，光是看了就讓吉爾伯特感到不祥。

「罐頭工廠收到了訂單。我們懷疑你召喚惡魔。」將吸飽黑狗血的子彈放入彈匣，亞瑟拿出隨身的手槍，俐落套入彈匣後上膛：「柯克蘭家從不違背契約。」

他抬手對著門板就想來個幾槍，卻在扣下扳機的瞬間被吉爾伯特扯過：「等等！你要幹嘛！」

「破壞魔法陣，看看能不能干擾瑪納的流動。」沒有掙扎反抗，柯克蘭家向來雇主最大，既然吉爾伯特阻止自己、亞瑟也就攤手據實以告。

「你從以前就是該死的魯莽！」用力啐出咒罵，吉爾伯特放開亞瑟，大力扒著頭髮：「你不能拿我弟當成那些狼人還是吸血鬼對付……他只是可能召喚了惡魔！可能！」

你說了算。高舉雙手表示投降，亞瑟配合男人的腳步退遠一些，似乎看見木屋窗戶旁的人影也晃動了下。他心中暗自揣度，剛才沒有扣下扳機，或許是正確的。施力前的那種黏稠感，代表此處的排擠性異常得高，如果真的擾動魔力，說不定可以把三個人都炸得屍骨無存。

「亞瑟。」

「怎麼？」魔力壓實在太高，無風的環境讓亞瑟對於漸漸汗濕的襯衫感到不耐。

「先把槍的安全栓關起來好嗎？這真是你的老毛病欸。」

掏槍就是要動手了，誰還打一發關一下的。亞瑟知道這是自己獵手時期殘留的壞習慣，正鬱悶地拉上安全閥時，猛然意識到這話可不該是久未謀面的吉爾伯特會說的。

他抬起視線，只見吉爾伯特也和自己一樣，呆愣地望著從草叢中冒出的不速之客。

「阿爾弗雷德！」即使那頭金髮沾滿草屑，亞瑟也絕對不會認錯。那可是他現在正在逃婚而不想面對的男朋友──要不是為了避開這波逼婚，誰會來接這種工作！

「嗨，歐文說你在這。少了你沒辦法拍婚紗照。」沒注意自己說出多可怕的詛咒，阿爾弗雷德看了看窗戶內一臉驚訝的路德維希，又看了看傻站在門外的兩人：「歐洲流行隔著門說話？」

語言是一種咒語。這話激起了現場所有人的意識，亞瑟此時才想起來，自家男朋友是個體質特殊而毫無魔力的普通人……不太普通的那種。光是他站在這裡，簡直是在龍捲風裡製造出真空的特異點，本該正常運作的魔法陣就像發生錯誤的電腦，瑪納碰到了阿爾弗雷德，便被分解得無影無蹤。

樹林內瞬間狂風大作，空氣中似乎還閃爍著電漿，木屋顯然是易燃材質，吉爾伯特驚恐地看見弟弟閉起眼睛，他不再因為先前受阻的經驗猶豫，踏出為了兄弟而奔跑的腳步。

或許是因為氣壓已經受到擾動，吉爾伯特輕而易舉地撞開了木屋門板，內外相通的瞬間，空氣中的魔力元素幾乎以肉眼可見的方式高速壓縮，到了壓縮點的景象都變得扭曲時，卻又突然消失得無蹤。

暫時沒力氣管這麼龐大的魔力去了哪裡，吉爾伯特愣在原地，直到路德維希難堪地低下頭時，才猛然回過神來。

無須言語，吉爾伯特立即明白為何路德維希對自己避而不見。弟弟本來勤於鍛鍊而精壯的身軀已不復見，腹部詭異的隆起顯得突兀，明明還是同樣的臉孔，整體的輪廓卻變得異常柔和。

「懷孕造成女性賀爾蒙提昇的影響？」幾乎是下意識地自我解釋，吉爾伯特全然忘記三人此時身處的魔幻情境，德國人的科學邏輯不合時宜地出現，果然換來弟弟惱羞成怒的反駁：「哪裡來的女性賀爾蒙？我怎麼可能懷孕！跟誰！」

「也……也是？」這時才有餘裕注意到路德維希明顯的黑眼圈，吉爾伯特這時才意識到，連自己這個局外人看到都會感到獵奇，路德維希作為當事人的壓力又該多大。

「那所以這個狀況是……惡魔嗎？」甩開了不該出現的無理取鬧科學推論，吉爾伯特想起的卻是更恐怖的可能，他忍不住撲上前想要碰一下那收在圓領衫下突出圓潤的腹部，卻被路德維希轉身避開。看著自己揮空的手，吉爾伯特有著不明究理的失落，但還是執著地看著兄弟：「你在養著它？」

「我沒有。」路德維希皺眉，對於個性耿直的他，這是個嚴重的指控。

「那所以事情到底是？」

「……這個狀況，我想自己解決。」路德維希沒有正面回應，他想了想，最後決定這麼說：「哥哥你也看到了，這種樣子……我不想再讓人發現。」

總是堅毅嚴肅的臉帶了點示弱，只有相處已久的吉爾伯特聽出那是弟弟特有的撒嬌方式。然而這許久沒聽見的請求，卻讓銀髮男子的心更加寒涼。路德維希的態度再明白不過，即便用了最不喜歡使出的懷柔政策，也不願告訴自己怎麼回事。

是因為我已經不再是值得他依靠的兄長了嗎？吉爾伯特愣在原地，還來不及回過神，就被後頭的亞瑟一腳踹開。

「你這樣我們無法解決問題。」才沒時間管什麼兄弟情結，亞瑟只知道如果柯克蘭家的招牌在這掃地，他回去大概會被哥哥們揍到找不到牙──又不是每家的兄長都走吉爾伯特的戀弟路線：「更何況這理由實際上狗屁不通。」

「拜爾修米特自從吉爾伯特的魔力迴路壞了以後，基本上已經算是一隻腳離開了這個圈子。」毫不留情指出這個本來就在邊陲的世家目前面臨的困境，亞瑟無視拜爾修米特兄弟晦澀的眼光朝自己刺來，只是繼續往下說：「不可能還有什麼訪客，也就不可能再有什麼被人看見的可能──這地方如果少了來尋求古籍的人，無聊得連地精都不想靠近。」

「所以，」感覺到阿爾弗雷德也看向自己，這遠比剛才的狀況更造成亞瑟的壓力。趕快解決，趕快逃走──心中只剩下這個念頭的亞瑟，開口時顯得更為冷酷：「你其實是不想被誰知道問題？」

沉默蔓延得明顯。許久之後，路德維希抬起的手指，才指向吉爾伯特的方向。

  
※TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我毫不懷疑自己只是想著看了那麼多狗屁神秘學不賣弄一下怎麼行lolll
> 
> 話說驅魔世界的魔法原理就這樣讓我不停腦補可以嗎xDDD
> 
> 原作者你到底要不要現身說法一下～～用驅魔4狠狠打我的臉ㄚ!!!
> 
> 總之還是沒產卵＆下次應該就能產卵+完結
> 
> 基於我是英廚所以阿米只是個肉體大肌肌背景板
> 
> 如果他戲份多一點應該就會變成4集連載
> 
> 就看有無米廚要為bottom米請命ㄌ（？？？


	3. E is for Easter Egg - 03.

醫生最怕病人不肯配合吐實，驅魔也是一樣。終於將「患者」逼到絕境的亞瑟，一個眼神就讓阿爾弗雷德把吉爾伯特帶了出去──雖然此時的吉爾伯特，已經呆愣到恐怕不會有任何反抗，但只有亞瑟知道自己僅是想要順便把阿爾弗雷德搞走而已，免得又聽見什麼婚紗照之類污染自己神經的可怕詞彙。

這下可總能來辦正事了。亞瑟拿出菸盒，象徵性地舉了舉徵求同意後，舉起火柴涮開火光，讓菸草味瀰漫在室內：「你其實無法自己解決吧。畢竟論驅動瑪納的素質，你輸吉爾一百個馬身；但說到智商和理論，他大概只能贏過你家的狗。」

「……狀況出乎意料。」路德維希的手指摳緊掌心，終究說出一切的前因後果：「我確實看了禁書，但並非妄圖召喚惡魔。只是……想重建大哥的魔力迴路。」

這一聽就立刻讓亞瑟明白路德維希不願讓吉爾伯特聽見的理由。沒落的拜爾修米特家族百年來最有希望的優秀繼承人，在一場意外中為了保護兄弟而讓魔力迴路被破壞，這可笑的溫情在弱肉強食的圈子中，怎麼不是一場大事，他當然聽說過，只是不知這對兄弟對此如此執著。

「你本來的方法是什麼？」如果不是驅魔，亞瑟可就無法保證自己能夠達成任務。畢竟科克蘭家熱愛以暴制暴，一些太過精巧的東西，他從沒必要去理解或學習。

「亞瑟，你這張嘴該被拔舌。」連沉穩的路德維希都忍不住深深嘆氣，畢竟要被明知故問地自揭瘡疤，這對他而言並不好過：「我的素質太差，只能透過魔法陣的催化才有可能做點什麼──不如說，拜爾修米特家族就只能這樣了。」

對方眼中一閃而過的尷尬和遮掩，差點讓路德維希不雅地翻起白眼──這家伙明顯忘了這回事，而這種無意的殘忍更是讓人覺得如梗在喉。

「我重新組合了魔法陣，按照親和數的規律加入貫通和牽引的概念，透過當時現場的瑪納密度，應該要能重新把大哥體內的魔力元素導出才對。」

聽完路德維希的陳述，亞瑟的眉頭深鎖。以他過往的經驗來看，這理論完美，路德維希不該出事。但現實是，這個出意外的倒楣鬼如今正挺著肚子坐在自己面前，甚至還得用一手捧著圓潤的肚子，以免腰痠。

太慘了。想起某個不好的回憶，感覺肚子上似乎又出現那幻想的重量，亞瑟一陣惡寒爬上脊椎，卻突然瞪大了眼。

「……抽你一點血。」捲起袖口證明自己的一切操作都在視線下進行，亞瑟拿起隨身的檢測儀器，將針筒內的血珠滴在玻片上，他打開掛在眼前的偵測鏡，然後發出驗證真相的挫敗呻吟。

沒管路德維希因為自己的反應而亮起的眼神，對亞瑟來說，他可不認為這是值得對方開心的事：「你的血液中有兩種魔力反應。除了你以外，另一種應該是……來自吉爾伯特。」

「讓事情出乎意料的原因，應該是因為你和吉爾伯特的血緣。」亞瑟這麼說，將玻片還給路德維希，親眼看見對方將其扔進壁爐內燒盡：「魔法陣是成功的，但血液的相近性讓瑪納產生誤判，召喚通路的出口最後……貫通牽引在你的身上。」

吉爾伯特豐沛的魔力，藉由貫通在兄弟魔力迴路之間的魔法陣，傳到了路德維希的身上。隨意用一旁撥弄爐子餘燼的鐵杖，亞瑟在地面上寫畫著自己的推測：「但你的體質不好，有魔力淤積的現象……孕肚只是一種淤積的表現方式而已。」

聽了亞瑟一席說明，路德維希愣坐在原處，難以言語。一想到身體內並不存在任何會讓家族蒙羞的東西，他就忍不住鬆了口氣，但想到這場荒謬的戲劇全因自己的貪婪而起，他又不禁覺得，現在的慘況，是當初讓吉爾伯特受到傷害的懲罰。

「……證據，還有解決方案。」路德維希的聲音嘶啞，最後的言語幾乎要割裂他的喉嚨：「但如果能讓大哥恢復……柯克蘭，我選那種。」

「我做了魔壓調節，才能走進森林。這裡的瑪納密度高到儀器都快壞了，吉爾伯特還能走到你門前，只能猜測那是因為魔力與他系出同源，也才能解釋為何最後平衡破壞時，瑪納能夠受到他的言語驅動而避開對你的傷害。」

知道這些說明只能解釋原因，而解決方案的提供……亞瑟摀臉，終究還是在含渾不清的發言中，向路德維希提起了自己與阿爾弗雷德的靈魂契約、以及曾經懷孕的丟臉過去、還有透過這種連結可能產生的──對拜爾修米特兄弟最好的唯一解。

  
※TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各種細碎的梗都是對驅魔原作的致敬 ᕕ ( ᐛ ) ᕗ  
> 這次字數少一點，做個段落的切割  
> 下一次就是要暴衝迎來阿西產卵與兄弟關係變化的高潮與結局囉！  
> 希望可以符合故事名稱在春天結束前完結它 ٩(๑`^´๑)۶


	4. E is for Easter Egg - 04. (fin.)

吉爾伯特惴惴不安地等待著。你得耐性點。他還記得亞瑟這樣交代囑咐自己，卻又忍不住往前踏出一步。

但他也說了，我得離阿西近一些。替自己的行為找了合理的理由，吉爾伯特想，都怪亞瑟因為那個奇怪的金髮青年出現而走得倉促，如今也沒人可以詢問──雖然也沒什麼好問的了，他只是一個乾著急的典型樣態而已。

吉爾伯特在路德維希房間的門口靠著牆壁坐了下來。他聽見裡頭發出的細碎聲響與偶爾的腳步聲，知道兄弟此時大概也在緊張。畢竟按照亞瑟的說法，魔力淤積這事可大可小，雖然能順利排出就沒問題，但要是失敗的話……吉爾伯特趕緊搖搖頭，不敢再想像那個見到就相當難忘的圓潤腹部。

讓同源氏族的成員在附近也是為了安定此處的瑪納元素。如果要說拜爾修米特領地的瑪納最服從誰，恐怕無人能出返祖的吉爾伯特其右。

即使並非如此，白髮男子也相當明白，他不會將守護兄弟的位置讓給任何人。

接下來只能等柯克蘭家的手段發揮作用了。吉爾伯特被路德維希趕出門外，這道牆與這道門，似乎要撐住高大男人最後的自尊。吉爾伯特忍不住咬起指甲，蜷縮在門旁的樣子像極了兒時孤身一人的樣貌。

那時的自己因為返祖而被單獨隔離開來，只有不穩定的身體、暴動的元素、以及被返祖型態撕裂而生的痛苦叫聲。

兀自陷入回憶的吉爾伯特眼神晃動，這讓敏銳的他晚了好幾步才發現，那些痛呼並非來自幻聽，而是兄弟的房間。

他無法繼續遵守諾言，連滾帶爬地衝進房內。就像那時在森林中的一往無前。

那是路德維希，他的兄弟，他的血緣，他的一切。

沒有人能知道當弟弟把自己從窄小的黑暗中接出來時，他因完成返祖而發紅的眼睛，是被何種金色的光芒刺得流下淚來。

那讓他成為了一隻願意為了太陽折翼一千次、一萬次、無數次的老鷹。

在心裡咒罵絕對不會付給柯克蘭家全額款項，吉爾伯特趕緊撐起跌倒的身體，卻對上路德維希錯愕與羞恥的眼神。

此時才能定神的白髮男子，看見了兄弟正艱難地捧著肚子，大開雙腿地蹲在地上，而平日總是一塵不染的地毯上，正散佈著大量的黏液與卵形物體。如果仔細一看，男子的股間也正沾滿了同樣的黏稠物，半垂在肉體與地面之間。

「我……我……」還來不及道歉，路德維希卻已匆忙開口。被兄長看見自己無恥的樣子似乎造成他十分大的衝擊，連語調都有些高亢尖銳起來：「這、這是淤積的魔力、剛才出不來，唔……我、只好……」

似乎不能控制自己排出魔力卵的速度，路德維希的解釋才說到一半，一連串的球形物體又漸漸撐開他的後穴，像是雌體生產一般滾落在地，還來不及收縮的肛口馬上又被下一粒圓球擴充擠出，吉爾伯特幾乎能看見在半透明的卵後過於豔紅的腸肉。

失去了母體的補給，在地上的魔力卵漸漸融解蒸散，空氣中的瑪納益發活躍，吉爾伯特感覺身體都燥熱起來，體內迴路久違的充沛感讓他忍不住吞嚥了口唾液。

喉頭滾動的聲音在此時過於關注彼此的兄弟而言實在太大，路德維希臉色更是脹得通紅。他的陰莖因為反覆被卵碾壓前列腺而怒張勃起，股間的濡濕也有不少來自龜頭滴出的液體。

又一顆卵的滾落讓他的陰囊明顯上提，是男人都知道他要射了，來自兄長瞭然的視線卻反而讓路德維希硬是壓抑住那股解放本能，任由另一種忍耐的快感沖刷身體。他的喘息再也無法抑制，卻還記得斷斷續續地開口：「哥哥……你、不出去……？」

為什麼要出去？我明明更想進去。突然意識到自己的心聲正將弟弟的催促轉換成更扭曲的邀請，吉爾伯特被腦內所想嚇得渾身一抖，某種正在忍耐的東西也一個不小心就漏了出來。

「我、我沒關係──我的意思是、你繼續、沒關係！」又一次地連滾帶爬，這次卻是落荒而逃。終於撐不住的吉爾伯特把自己摔在客廳的椅上，明明離開了那氣味濃厚的房間，卻彷彿把魂留在那裡一般失神。他慶幸自己剛才始終姿勢狼狽，才沒讓弟弟看見自己鼓起的老二與射精弄出的濕潤痕跡。

惱羞成怒的男人下意識要尋找苛責的發洩出口。他反覆欺騙自己亢奮只是因為魔力久違的充沛，這莫名回歸卻尚未消散的魔力立刻被他善加利用，骨節分明的指頭在空中劃下一道一道的軌跡，對現在的他而言，要聯繫上亞瑟實在易如反掌。

過去還在一線戰鬥時，吉爾伯特的返祖能力便讓他長期擔當斥候角色。情報的傳遞與聯繫，無人能出其右。他甚至感覺上天也要他去向柯克蘭家討回公道，除去對方身上沾染了拜爾修米特的魔力外，還有某種東西讓他比以往更容易接上獵手的魔力頻道。

「亞瑟‧柯克蘭，你最好說清楚。」看見對方似乎正在某個陰暗之處躲藏，吉爾伯特瞇起眼，沒有放過對方的意思：「阿西那樣是怎麼回事？這就是柯克蘭家的手段？」

（……你弟弟自己不要的。）彷彿有什麼東西正在逼近，亞瑟的語速又快又急，仔細一望，臉上還帶著擦傷與灰塵：（你非得現在說這個嗎？我正忙呢。）

「忙著躲你小男朋友？」吉爾伯特冷哼，把自己早就發現卻只是握在手上的底牌打出。事關兄弟與家族時，他精明得根本不像平常的散漫形象：「老實招出來，我幫你誘導他十分鐘，就當換你同等時間的解釋。」

（賤人。）啐罵一聲，亞瑟咬破手指壓上眼前的魔法陣，肯認這口頭契約後立刻開口：（我想的方法會永遠關閉路德維希身上的魔力通道。他不要。）

「什麼通道？不是淤積嗎。」

（有東西一直透過通道流到他的體內，所以才會淤積。）此時安危當前，亞瑟也無所謂是替路德維希守密了。兄弟吵架，去干涉的人簡直活該被馬踢：（他想修好你的魔力迴路，結果把開口誤開到自己身上。你的魔力一直流到他的身體裡面，那傢伙的身體處理不了，才會變成假孕的。）

這番解釋似乎勾起了男人方才的回憶，吉爾伯特白皙的臉上脹起些許不利談判的紅，也發現到這點的他趕緊繼續下去，不給亞瑟絲毫分析自己的機會：「那就把開口關掉。」

（你以為路德維希是為什麼用上禁術？他可是說了，『能治好哥哥的方法，我選那種。』）似乎感覺到威脅真的被吉爾伯特的障眼法誘導遠離，亞瑟繃緊的神經放鬆了些，也總算能忘記方才看見的純白紗裙，停止想像那套在自己身上的樣子。

他這才點起口袋的菸，讓火光在黑暗中若隱若現：（只好用點別的辦法了。幸好你們是兄弟，透過血緣天生的契約性，你的魔力和他的迴路，加起來剛好等於一個拜爾修米特。只要定期處理魔力淤積的問題，恭喜你們復興有望啊。）

「恭喜個屁！我弟怎麼辦！」這時才知道兄弟冒險的起因，吉爾伯特縱使再急切想要恢復家族的榮光，也不會認同這話從亞瑟口裡、用這種態度說出。

（就像我教他的那樣，將淤積的魔力塊排出就可以了。）自己把話說出口時，亞瑟才突然有點意識到方才吉爾伯特身上那股扭捏感是怎麼回事。他的眼神總算在空檔中有餘裕將眼前的人上下掃了遍，當然也發現那透出明顯痕跡的褲襠。

他刻意停頓了下，讓沉默壓迫著彼此的空氣。直到吉爾伯特糾結又複雜的眼神再次看向自己時，才故作無奈地嘆氣：（我知道孕肚對一個男人來說實在是很難堪……是還有一個方法。）

「……你故意現在才說？」

（這也不是什麼普通方法，我還親身試過，當然是最後的底牌。）爽快承認自己的意圖，亞瑟舉起食指：（只要你作一件事：幫我引開阿爾弗雷德，讓我順利離開歐陸回美國去。）

知道有關路德維希的事，吉爾伯特很少不會妥協。等到了同樣對魔法陣按上血印的手勢，亞瑟才咧嘴笑道：（我透過和別人的靈魂契約完成這件事，但你們的血緣關係等於自帶這個條件──只要交換體液就成。）

靈魂契約帶有排斥不正常魔力波動的特性，體液內的魔力會刺激這個機制，交換體液時你們兩邊會自然達成魔力平衡，也就沒什麼淤積的問題了。

（你敢的話，可以彼此放血。接吻交換唾液也行，但量太少、可能一天要很多次。精液和血在本源上更接近，口交當然可以，但我個人試過以後推薦──）

那是對方內心深處等待的答案。亞瑟完全如此肯定，因此也毫不猶豫、甚至帶上點慫恿地開口：（作愛。用力幹進去、然後內射在裡面……滿滿的，射進去。）

And everything will be fine.

  
吉爾伯特聽見了惡魔的耳語。

……但更讓惡魔令他恐懼的，恐怕是內心因為惡魔給予的藉口而揚起的微笑。

  
※FIN. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於趕在今天寫完了，抱歉因為中間跑去趕本子的稿拖了很久
> 
> 復活節早就過去，春天特選感都已經變成夏天了XD
> 
> 中間埋下了各式各樣的小設定與半吊子神秘學，過去的吉爾、讓兄弟兩人人生變調的那件事、亞瑟與阿爾的逃婚記（這個請留待宛的驅魔四！）、以後兩兄弟的性愛驅魔（讚讚！），如果將來還有力氣再來多寫點吧XD
> 
> 還有其實有一個小後續埋在裡面，亞瑟在森林中為了調節魔力壓，其實有把一點拜爾修米特家的魔力吸入（這也是吉爾追蹤他很快的原因），之後雖然吉爾必須幫亞瑟逃亡，但復仇心很強的他偷偷讓每次魔力在兄弟間流動時，也傳到亞瑟身上（透過那一點魔力），血緣強的氏族會排斥彼此的魔力，所以亞瑟也會魔力淤積而懷孕XDDD 雖然逃了也沒有用，還是得挺著肚子回去找小男朋友阿爾性愛驅魔……大概是這樣的後續！滿足宛想看亞瑟懷孕的願望XD（但沒寫，你來寫吧！loll）
> 
> 宛生日快樂！希望大家也看得開心，明天活動順利：P

**Author's Note:**

> 大概一百萬年前就被業火燃燒的題目，百般掙扎我終究還是開始了XDD
> 
> 為了合理產卵我費盡心思lolll 快要變成神秘學愛好者（並不會
> 
> 先前這幾個業火短篇就試過幾次驅魔外傳和懷孕之類的東西，萬萬沒想到真的逐步進化到產卵……簡直是一場被summerbee病毒蠶食鯨吞的紀錄片（大笑）
> 
> 就這樣啦！估計會是萬字以內的小故事，爭取在春天結束前完結～～
> 
> summer過去的米英驅魔系列雖然已經完售，但照我對她的了解，如果出驅魔4就肯定會連前面的也順便問一下有沒有人要，請大家強勢推動她出驅魔4～～（如果想看summer(讓別人)產卵也可參考她的猛毒相關作品！）


End file.
